Cold Shoulder
by Skittles Nittles
Summary: She knew that she was his second choice; she could see it when ever he looked at her. Oh, how much she would give to be the one Nate Archibald desired.


_**Cold Shoulder; a Gossip Girl fan fic by Keisha**_

_**You say it's all in my head  
And the things I think just don't make sense  
So where you been then? Don't go all coy  
Don't turn it round on me like it's my fault  
See I can see that look in your eyes  
The one that shoots me each and every time**_

"Blair, I honestly don't know where you get these things from!" They were standing just meters from each other, yelling their lungs out. She had once again accused him for cheating, and he was once again denying it.

Blair's eyes where shooting daggers at the man in front of her, "Oh yeah?" Her voice was thick with accusation as she challenged him.

"Yeah!" he fired back.

"Well then, where were you last night?" She really didn't need to ask, she knew all too well where her husband had been and it was tearing her apart.

"I can't believe it… This is exactly why I don't come home at night! You do this ALL the time. Maybe if you stopped being such a prude I would actually be able come home!"

_**You grace me with your **_**_cold shoulder_**_**  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her  
You shower me with words made of knives  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her**_

He walked away from her once again, giving her the cold shoulder as he had so many times before. It made her feel like she wasn't good enough, tall enough, blonde enough or skinny enough. She knew that she was his second choice; she could see it when ever he looked at her. Oh, how much she would give to be the one Nate Archibald desired. But she knew that she never would be. All she would ever get from him was words made out of lies. So many lies.

_**These days when I see you  
You make it look like I'm see through  
Do tell me why you waste our time  
When your heart ain't admitting you're not satisfied  
You know I know just how you feel  
I'm starting to find myself feeling that way too**_

These days she felt like he was seeing right through her.

Still, whenever she was ready to leave him, he would come with reasons for why he was wasting their time. And it got to her every single time. She knew she was stupid to take him back, that in a month she would once again say that she wanted a divorce, yet she never managed to leave him.

His heart wasn't in their relationship. And his heart had never been hers' like hers' had been his. It had always been the tall blonde one's, with eyes that sparkled with joy; never the brunette, with wit beyond measures.

But she could feel that things were changing. She was getting tired of not being wanted and she suspected that she was starting to feel the same way he did.

_**When you grace me with your **_**_cold shoulder_**_**  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her  
You shower me with words made of knives  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her**_

_**Time and time again, I play the role of fool... just for you  
Even in the daylight when you're dreaming… I see you  
Try to look for things I hear but our eyes never find  
'though I do know how you play**_

Yet, still she stayed. Playing the perfect wife.

Why?

She was Blair (Waldorf) Archibald, and she would never be anything but perfect. It was simply not an option. Even if she saw all those extra long hugs or kisses on the cheeks. Or when she saw lipstick on his clothes, or smelled the familiar perfume of her best friend.

She was still looking for evidence; hoping that he loved her, like she did him, but she never found anything. Deep down she knew she never would because his love for the blonde would never disappear.

_**You grace me with your **_**_cold shoulder_**_**  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her  
You shower me with words made of knives  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her**_

Oh, how much she would give to be the one Nate Archibald desired.

_**You grace me with your **_**_cold shoulder_**_**  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her  
You shower me with words made of knives  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her**_


End file.
